Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Alyshaluz
Summary: El hijo de Terry, estudiante de medicina, conoce a la enfermera Candy, y obvio, le gusta... ¿que si el final está muy raro? Bueno, es navidad... Y yo tenía insomnio.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva oportunidad

Primera parte:

Las enfermeras novatas aguantaban la risa lo más que podían mientras preparaban la fiesta de la jefa de enfermeras, la señorita Andley. ¡La señorita Andley! Tan hermosa, tan buena, tan alegre... no había ninguna de ellas que no idolatrara a la señorita Andley, que no quisiera ser como ella.

Las jóvenes enfermeras habían pasado un mes preparando la celebración, adornando la sala de eventos del hospital, pasando disimuladamente los regalos, la comida, en fin, todos los preparativos. Según ellas, la señorita Andley no se había enterado de nada, pero... nada escapaba a la mirada de Candy y sabía perfectamente que, como todos los años, le preparaban una magnífica fiesta "sopresa" de cumpleaños.

Sonrió con indulgencia cuando vio a dos jovencitas que pasaban nerviosas al lado de ella ocultando algo bajo sus delantales. Con un suspiro, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se dirigió a terminar las tareas que las chicas habían dejado incompletas por ponerse a organizar la fiesta.

-¿Practicó su cara de sorprendida, enfermera Andley? – le preguntó la doctora Spencer, una amable mujer de mediana edad, poco mayor que la enfermera.

-Claro, es así – Candy abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Perfecto, como todos los años – dijo la doctora Spencer, con un guiño -. ¿Cómo no se aburre de fingir sorpresa?

-Una vez dije que sabía todo lo de la fiesta, pensando que las chicas se lo tomarían con madurez, pero la mitad de ellas se puso a llorar... hay que fingir aunque sea para que se pongan felices. Nunca se han dado cuenta.

-Algo de felicidad en estos horribles tiempos – dijo la doctora Spencer -. Mi marido me escribió ayer desde Inglaterra. Todos esperan que nuestro país entre en la guerra de un momento a otro, aunque sea apoyando a los aliados.

-Espero que no; no es nuestra guerra. Ya sufrí el dolor de perder a un amigo en la guerra anterior, Joan; no quiero perder a otro. Dile a Tony que vuelva, que no es necesario que esté allá.

-Tony es inglés, siente que es su deber estar apoyando a su país. Yo igual preferiría que volviera, pero... me juró que no saldrá de Londres.

-Entonces ánimo, Joan. Debes tener fe...

-Otra guerra en menos de veinte años. Es demasiado. Mis hijos quieren ir, ¿sabes? Dicen que si su padre es inglés, ellos tienen el deber de ayudar.

-¡Pero si sólo tienen quince y dieciséis años! Es puro entusiasmo juvenil. Ya se les pasará.

-Es que temo que quieran escaparse.

-No lo harán. Te respetan demasiado como para desobedecer tus órdenes.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto. Me enviaron a distraerte y a ponerte de ánimos para la fiesta, y mira lo desanimada que te dejé. Hablemos de otro tema. ¿Viste la nueva película de Terruce Granchester?

La mueca de dolor de Candy pasó desapercibida por la doctora Spencer.

-No me gustan sus películas.

-Pues debes ser la única mujer viva a la que no le gustan sus películas. Qué hombre más apuesto.

-Me gustan más las películas de Cary Grant.

-Él también es muy guapo. ¿Viste la nueva película de Clark Gable? "Lo que el viento se llevó". ¡Es maravillosa! Claro que si Terruce hubiera sido Ashley Wilkes... A propósito de Terruce Granchester, no sé si sabes que hoy su hijo...

-Sí... claro... – Candy ya no oía a su amiga; se permitió divagar unos instantes y pensar en Terry.

¡Terry! ¡Ante el sólo recuerdo de su nombre su alma vibra de felicidad! Ella se ha permitido serle siempre fiel a ese amor de juventud, rechazando las numerosas propuestas de otros hombres que nunca le parecieron ni siquiera cercanos a la idealizada perfección que Terry tenía en su recuerdo.

Terry se había casado con Susana y ese día sintió que la luz del mundo se apagaba para ella; hasta ese momento, había tenido la esperanza que de alguna manera todo se compondría y podrían vivir libremente su amor. Cuando Susana dio a luz a su primer hijo, se alegró por Terry; ahora era padre, tenía una familia a la cual dedicarse. Siguió con conmovedora devoción tanto la carrera de Terry como su vida personal. Pero jamás permitió que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Ni sus más íntimas amigas sabían de su amor por Terry. Había logrado engañarlas, haciéndolas pensar que ya lo había olvidado.

Pero no; tenía un álbum de recortes de su vida privada y pública, las fotos de sus tres hijos, las fotos de sus estrenos... hasta fotos de Susana, que ya no era una rival, sino la acompañante de Terry, y como tal, merecía también el aprecio de Candy

La doctora Spencer había seguido hablando de la película y Candy le contestaba con monosílabos mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. La doctora la miró; la señorita Andley era todo un enigma. Bella, inteligente, millonaria, ¿qué hacía trabajando en un hospital como humilde enfermera? ¿Por qué no se había casado? Ella sabía que la enfermera Andley había rechazado, por lo menos, siete propuestas serias de médicos del hospital. Ocho, si contaba la propuesta que le haría esa tarde el doctor Brewster, y que sin duda también encontraría una negativa. ¿Qué secreto doloroso ocultaría la señorita Andley?

-Vamos, Candy – dijo después de un rato -, creo que la fiesta sorpresa ya está lista.

Candy fingió perfectamente una magnífica cara de sorpresa. Las jóvenes enfermeras la abrazaron, llorando histéricas, y después la felicitó el resto del personal. Como una reina, Candy caminaba entre ellos agradeciendo los saludos y los regalos, de manera cortés pero distante.

De pronto, unos ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella, unos ojos azules que no había visto en vivo y en directo desde hace más de veinte años. Se paralizó, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sintió como sus manos sudaban.

"_No puede ser Terry, no puede ser él... es imposible" – _pensó ella.

Afortunadamente nadie notó la confusión de Candy; ella dominó muy bien sus movimientos y sus gestos. Se sentó, e intentó convencerse de que todo había sido una alucinación.

-Señorita Andley – dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, con esa voz... esa voz que tanto ella había oído en sueños.

Temía darse vuelta y encontrarle allí; peor, temía darse vuelta y no encontrarle, percatarse que finalmente había pasado lo que más temía, que se había vuelto loca de amor y de dolor...

-Señorita Andley – repitió la voz, y esta vez Candy tuvo que girarse y mirar. Esos ojos de nuevo la miraron fijamente. Los ojos de Terry. Pero no eran los ojos de Terry. Eran los ojos de un joven estudiante, lo notó por su uniforme. El chico la miraba azorado, ofreciéndole un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

-Gracias – Candy aceptó el ramo, y notó que el chico enrojecía hasta la raíz de los cabellos. ¡Esa hermosa mujer le había hablado! ¡Finalmente le había hablado!

-Buen gusto, señor Granchester – dijo la doctora Spencer.

"_¡Granchester! ¿Ha dicho Granchester? Debo estar loca..."_ pensó Candy.

El joven Granchester enrojeció más aún, si acaso era posible, y sonrió avergonzado.

-Me enteré por las enfermeras que la señorita Andley estaba de cumpleaños hoy; pensé que estas rosas armonizan perfectamente con su tono de piel – dijo el muchacho.

Lo que no contó es que al ver a Candy, de lejos, en la mañana, quedó devastado; era lejos la mujer más bella que había conocido. Apenas pudo poner atención a sus clases, preocupado como estaba de mirar a Candy cuando aparecía por donde él estaba. Notó su amabilidad, su dulzura, su carácter resuelto y suave a la vez, y decidió ser su admirador número uno. Cuando se enteró de que estaba justo ese día de cumpleaños, pensó que era una señal del cielo; se dirigió a toda prisa a comprar el más hermoso ramo de flores para ella. Se gastó un buen dineral, pero no le preocupaba; papa sin duda mandaría más. Era todo lo que hacía por sus hijos: enviarles todo el dinero que quisieran. Nada más.

-Son preciosas. Gracias – contestó automáticamente Candy. ¿Granchester? ¿El joven se apellidaba Granchester? Qué coincidencia.

-Es el joven de que te hablé – murmuró la doctora Spencer en su oído – el hijo del actor Terruce Granchester. Quiere ser doctor. Es muy inteligente, y guapo. ¿No crees? Las mujeres del hospital ya están todas locas por él, y eso que recién llegó hoy. ¿No te parece que es un encanto de criatura?

-Claro, un encanto – las palabras le salieron casi sin pensar. El hijo de Terry. Claro, por eso tenía sus ojos, su tono de voz... se parecía más a Susana, con un rostro dulce y su cabello claro, pero los ojos eran de Terry. Los mismos ojos que tenía Terry la última vez que lo vio. Seguramente, el chico tenía la edad de Terry cuando dejaron de verse.

-¿Bailamos, señorita Andley? – pidió el joven con una tímida sonrisa.

Candy aceptó, lo que hizo que el muchacho resplandeciera de alegría. ¡Bailaría con esa dama! Era el colmo de la felicidad. Sus amigos no lo creerían, sus hermanos se alegrarían por él...

Tocaron un viejo vals, y Candy con el joven estudiante iniciaron el baile. La música era la misma que tantos años atrás ella había bailado con Terry en el Festival de Mayo.

-Parece burla del destino – musitó ella.

-¿Qué? – él no la había oído, por suerte.

-Nada... que bailé hace años este vals. Me gusta mucho.

-A mi padre también le gusta. Mi abuela dice que lo tocaron en la boda con mamá.

-¿En la boda?

-Sí... oh, discúlpeme, yo aquí hablando de mi familia y ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Malcolm Granchester, y creo que es inútil no mencionar que mi padre es el actor Terruce Granchester. Supongo que lo conoce.

-Sí... he oído hablar de él.

-Pues es un buen signo que no se ponga a gritar como histérica. Cuando menciono el parentesco, todas las mujeres se ponen a gritar... – al notar la mirada interrogativa de Candy, se puso nervioso – Bueno, no estoy diciendo que usted sea como todas. Usted es distinta. Digo que las mujeres actúan como locas cuando hablo de mi padre – Candy seguía con la mirada interrogativa – No es que piense que usted está loca, al contrario, la observé todo el día y me parece una mujer muy inteligente – Candy lo miró con más curiosidad – No es que haya estado acechándola, ni mucho menos, no crea que es así, lo que pasa es que cuando digo mi apellido la gente lo relaciona de inmediato con mi padre. Claro, a veces me he aprovechado de eso para conquistar chicas, pero... – Candy ahora tenía una mirada francamente desconfiada.-No quiero seducirla, por supuesto... – Candy ahora lo miró asombrada – No es que no la encuentre deseable, de hecho, la encuentro preciosa, pero no quiero que piense que intento ser irrespetuoso... – el chico sudaba a mares y Candy sintió compasión de él.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos? Estoy algo cansada – le sugirió. La idea de sentarse y compartir una conversación con la señorita Andley hizo que la cabeza del chico diera vueltas. Torpemente la llevó a un asiento y mientras la música cambiaba a algo más moderno, Candy le pidió que le trajera una bebida.

El chico partió corriendo y ella se permitió unos momentos para abanicarse con su sombrero. ¡El hijo de Terry! ¡Acababa de bailar con el hijo de Terry! ¿No era este un mundo pequeño? Tenía que hablar con él, preguntarle por su padre... pero sin que se enterara que se conocían de antes. No, no podía permitir eso.

El joven Granchester volvió en menos de un suspiro con un vaso rebosante de ponche.

-Gracias, señor Granchester. Siéntese conmigo y hablemos. ¿Qué puede contarme de usted?

-¿De mí? – el interés de esa bellísima mujer hizo que el rostro de Malcolm enrojeciera de placer -. Es curioso que me pregunte por mí. La mayoría de la gente me pide que les hable de mis famosos padres o mis conocidísimos abuelos.

-Pues yo deseo saber de usted.

-Bueno... – Malcolm Granchester le contó de su familia, de sus dos hermanos, Derek y Eleanor, de sus mascotas, de sus vacaciones... Después, cuando tuvo más confianza, le habló de sus padres, su madre siempre en el salón de belleza o en el teatro, mirando ensayar a su padre (vigilándolo, especificó después), su padre siempre trabajando, comprándoles todo lo que ellos querían, pero sin interesarse realmente en ellos; su abuela materna, que vivía con ellos y les recordaba permanentemente lo agradecidos que tenían que estar de tenerla para cuidarlos, y la única persona realmente amable que recordaba, su abuela paterna, la famosísima actriz Eleanor Baker, que los llevaba a escondidas a los parques de entretenciones donde su madre les prohibía ir. También estaba el divertidísimo y loco abuelo de Inglaterra, que los visitaba una vez al año trayendo grandes cantidades de regalos. Lo único malo es que el abuelo siempre se iba refunfuñando porque su padre nunca estaba en casa.

-¿Y usted nunca quiso ser actor? – se interesó Candy.

-No, los escenarios y esa vida de mentira me causan repulsión – dijo el joven -. Yo quiero ser doctor y salvar vidas, quiero irme de voluntario a la guerra y hacer algo para salvar la humanidad; quiero vivir en la realidad, no ocultarme sobre un escenario como lo hace mi padre. A mi madre le causó horrores mi elección de carrera y me gritó hasta quedar afónica, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a sus gritos que me dio lo mismo.

-Por lo que parece no se lleva bien con su padre.

-No es eso; es que no nos llevamos. La única vez en que tuvimos algo parecido a una conversación fue cuando... – el chico rió azorado por lo que iba a contar -, cuando me pilló besando a la hija del mayordomo. Yo tenía quince años. Pensé que me iba a dar un sermón y a echar al mayordomo con su hija, pero me tomó del hombro y me dijo que él, a mi edad, había tenido un gran amor, y que yo no debía dejar ir mi gran amor, a pesar de las presiones de la gente. Cuando le quise preguntar más detalles, se mordió los labios y no quiso decirme más. Creo que pensó que no debió confiarme eso. Claro, supuso que me iba a traumar, cuando mis hermanos y yo hace mucho que nos dimos cuenta de que mis padres no se aman. Pero mire, le estoy contando estos asuntos que a usted seguramente no le interesan, y no le he preguntado nada sobre usted...

-No hay mucho que contar sobre mí. Y los asuntos suyos sí me interesan.

-¿De verdad? – una expresión de placer apareció en el rostro del muchacho – Gracias, señorita Candy. Pero ya no hay más de mí. Estudié en Nueva York un año y medio, pero mi madre siempre iba al hospital a llorar y amenazar que se mataría si seguía estudiando esto. No sé por qué no le gusta la profesión médica.

-¿Y qué opinó su padre?

-A mi padre le encantó la idea. Dijo que salvar vidas era una de las cosas más nobles que existían. Mi abuela Eleanor me recomendó venir a Chicago. Dijo que acá estaban los mejores centros de salud.

-Parece querer mucho a su abuela Eleanor.

-Ella es magnífica. Nunca se altera, siempre está pendiente de nosotros. A veces creo que nos quiere más que nuestros padres... – los ojos del chico se humedecieron. Había pasado muchos años de su niñez y adolescencia intentando acercarse a su padre, pero ya se había rendido. Sin embargo, la lejanía aún le causaba dolor.

-Estoy segura de que su padre... que sus padres los quieren – dijo Candy. El chico no respondió. De pronto sonrió y tomó la mano de Candy.

-Señorita Andley, ¿no quisiera ir conmigo a un club de baile? ¡Me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra!

-¿Club de baile? No, no lo creo... es muy tarde, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

El chico pareció avergonzado.

-Lamento haber sido imprudente. Es obvio que no podía, es que... bueno, me pareció una buena idea. ¿Y a cenar?

-No creo.

-¿Y al cine, mañana, después de su turno?

-Estará encantada – respondió por ella la doctora Spencer, que había oído la última parte de la conversación. Candy la miró extrañada.

Malcolm Granchester tuvo que contenerse para no dar saltos de alegría. Se despidió dándole la mano a las damas y se fue irradiando dicha y felicidad.

-¿Qué hiciste, Joan Spencer? – reclamó Candy.

-Te di una oportunidad para divertirte. Candy, eres adorable, pero a veces pareces una hermosa cáscara desprovista de verdadera alegría. La vitalidad de ese chico es justamente lo que necesitas. Además no finjas conmigo, que estabas muy interesada en él.

Candy no pudo contradecirla. ¿Acaso iba a explicarle que el interés en el chico era única y exclusivamente por ser este el hijo de Terry?

-Hay demasiada diferencia de edad – dijo, por fin, buscando una excusa.

-Nadie dice que te cases con él, sólo van a salir como amigos. Ahora, si te gusta, yo te diría que fueras por él y lo pescaras. Tú no te das cuenta, Candy, pero no pareces una mujer de treinta y nueve años.

-Recién cumplidos – dijo Candy.

-Es verdad. Te ves mucho menor. Cualquier mujer de veintitantos mataría por una piel como la tuya. Te mereces conquistar un joven médico. ¡Adelante, nena!

Candy rió; por supuesto que no pensaba conquistar ningún joven, pero la idea seguía siendo graciosa. Se fue a su departamento contenta con la idea de tener una cita con Malcolm Granchester.

Mientras, Malcolm estaba en su habitación de la pensión de estudiantes, estirado en la cama, pensando en la señorita Andley y en lo maravilloso que sería ser su amigo... o más que su amigo. Se había enamorado de ella. Ojala poder contárselo a alguien, pero aún no se hacia de amigos en esta nueva ciudad, y no podía llamar a esa hora a sus hermanos ni a su abuela Eleanor. Quizás podría llamar a su padre, pero no... dudaba que el tema le interesara. Entonces decidió permanecer despierto, soñando con la perfecta señorita Candice Andley...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

La señorita Andley corría desesperada por el hospital, con un pequeño niño en los brazos.

-¡Un médico! ¡Urgente!

Pero nadie aparecía. Todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados después de las emergencias de las últimas horas. Malcolm Granchester, que acababa de salvar él solo a tres ancianas, dos hombres y cuatro bebés, salió lleno de sangre a encontrar a la enfermera. Con solo tocar al niño, éste reaccionó y sanó. El pequeño agradeció y salió corriendo.

La gente aplaudió a Malcolm, pero éste sólo tenía ojos para la maravillosa señorita Andley que le dirigía una mirada plena de admiración y felicidad.

-Doctor Granchester, estoy orgullosa de usted. Es el mejor médico del mundo.

Entonces...

-¡Maldición! ¡La alarma!

Malcolm apagó de un manotazo la alarma del reloj y se volvió a acostar, intentando recuperar su sueño en la parte en que lo dejó. No, imposible; no iba a resultar. Además, tenía que llegar temprano al hospital. En los dos meses que llevaba allí, había tomado la costumbre de acompañar a la señorita Andley cuando ésta desayunaba en el casino. Le regalaba todos los días torta, galletas, kuchen de frambuesas, enormes ramos de flores que después ella regalaba a los pacientes abandonados, con su venia... de todo para ella.

Se quedó un momento en la cama pensando en ella. "Ella". Apenas dos meses que la conocía y ya sentía que estaban juntos toda una vida. Tan alegre, tan amable, tan bella. Esa primera cita en el cine fue perfecta. El único problema es que no les quedó otra que ver una película de su famoso padre. A la señorita Candy no le gustaba ese actor, le habían dicho, pero era la única película que estaban dando en los cines. Cuando su padre estrenaba películas, éstas acaparaban todos los locales. En fin. Al menos no era una película aburrida. Se trataba de una pareja de novios que se separaban por la guerra y se encontraban años después, pero él estaba ciego, ella casada... un drama. Hizo llorar a la señorita Andley, y eso le dio una magnífica excusa para poder abrazarla durante un minuto y reconfortarla.

Después habían hablado horas en un café... ella le contó su vida, historias del hospital, y escuchó pacientemente sus dudas y temores.

Por suerte ella quiso repetir la experiencia. Así que se había hecho costumbre en ellos salir a pasar, al cine, al parque, dos veces por semana. Sus compañeros lo envidiaban, y a veces se burlaban de la diferencia de edad. Pero él no les hacía caso. Su vida era perfecta de esa manera. No pedía nada más.

Se levantó ágilmente y estuvo listo en un santiamén; iba a salir corriendo cuando sonó el teléfono.

Su padre.

-¡Hola, campeón!

Malcolm lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Papá, si intentas hacerte el simpático conmigo, esa no es la mejor manera.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que algunos despertaron de malas hoy. ¿Es muy temprano por allá en Chicago?

-Son las seis de la mañana. ¿Y tú, estás recién despierto o aún no te acuestas?

-Hubo una fiesta en el estudio, me escapé para llamarte y saludarte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Papá, mi cumpleaños fue hace dos meses. Y ya me saludaste. En fin. ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-No mucho, no mucho... rayos, ¿hasta cuando los hijos se van a creer con el derecho de mandar a sus padres?

-¿Con cuántas mujeres engañaste hoy a mamá?

-Malcolm, no me hables en ese tono.

-Bueno. Entonces no me llames. Oye, necesito dinero urgente, para hoy. No te olvides.

-Claro, cuando el niño necesita dinero se acuerda de su padre. ¿Y si decido no enviártelo?

-No te olvides de los gemelos – dijo Malcolm, sin hacer caso a la amenaza de su padre -. Ellos pidieron equipo para campamentos para la Navidad. Deberías encargarlo ahora para que estén a tiempo. Supongo que volverás a pasar la Navidad en tu estudio, ¿verdad?

-Es mi trabajo, hijo...

-No te preocupes. Eso es muy comprensible.

-Gracias, hijo. El dinero llegará en una hora. Pero me gustaría saber en qué te gastas tanto dinero.

-Si quieres saberlo, ven a preguntarme personalmente – dijo Malcolm y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de su padre. Terry, en el otro lado de la línea, suspiró y murmuró: Yo también te quiero, hijo.

Malcolm, su amado primogénito, había llegado a salvar su vida, justo cuando había decidido suicidarse. Tenía decidido el día, la hora, la manera perfecta... hasta escribió una magnífica carta de despedida. Había dejado todos sus asuntos en regla, testamento, negocios pendientes. Susana tendría una generosa pensión de por vida. Cuando de pronto, Susana le da la noticia: iba a ser padre. La idea lo volvió loco de felicidad. ¡Un hijo! ¡Sería padre, tendría su propia familia!

Cuando Malcolm nació, Terry juró que jamás sería con él como su propio padre había sido.

Otra promesa rota. Simplemente, no pudo. No toleró la idea de formar una familia junto a Susana y no junto a Candy. No pudo sacrificarse, ni por su amado hijo mayor.

Durante un tiempo intentó fingir que eran una familia feliz. Pasaba tiempo con su hijo, le enseñaba cosas, jugaba con él... pero después se alejó, casi sin darse cuenta. Malcolm lo buscaba, demandaba atención, pero él siempre estaba demasiado ocupado ganando dinero y más dinero... acallaba su conciencia cumpliendo todos los caprichos del niñito. Sólo un milagro (llamado abuela Eleanor) evitó que el pequeño se convirtiera en un desgraciado.

Malcolm intentó tener una buena relación con su padre por un tiempo, pero después se aburrió. Cuando Terry se dio cuenta de esto ya era muy tarde. Trató de acercarse a su hijo, pero él lo rechazaba.

Por suerte tenía a los gemelos, Eleanor y Derek. Tenían recién siete años y eran mucho menos demandantes. Estaban acostumbrados a sus largas ausencias, y cuando lo veían, no le reprochaban nada. Terry sospechaba que era porque Malcolm hacía de figura paterna con ellos. Se lo agradecía intensamente.

_Estoy haciendo lo que le reprochaba al duque_, pensaba Terry, pero no hacía nada realmente por impedirlo.

Pero esa noche algo lo decidió: iría a Chicago y buscaría a su hijo mayor. Intentaría recomponer la relación. Sí, era una excelente idea.

Además, aprovecharía de descubrir por qué estaba gastando tanto dinero. ¿Alguna mujer? Debía averiguarlo. Tenía que empezar a comportarse como un buen padre alguna vez en su vida.

Aunque eso implicara ir a Chicago.

Y quizás, encontraría a Candy. Bueno, no la buscaría; no se atrevía. Pero al menos podía verla de lejos. Ella era enfermera, su hijo era estudiante de medicina. Las posibilidades de encontrarse eran altas. Y poder verla de lejos era lo más que se atrevía a esperar.

-Sigo siendo un cobarde – murmuró el actor, y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el mar en calma y recordar los momentos felices pasados con la mujer de su vida.

En Chicago, Candy se maquillaba para salir al hospital. Maquillarse. Hace tiempo no lo hacía, pero desde la llegada de Malcolm había deseado verse más bonita. No para él, por supuesto. Era sólo un niño, jamás pensaría en él como hombre, pero... era agradable sentirse elegante, arreglada. Admirada por un hombre. Sonrió para el espejo y notó con desagrado las pequeñas arrugas que antes le parecían sin importancia. Tendría que empezar a usar más crema.

Salió de puntillas de su habitación, para no despertar al resto de la familia. La extraña familia. Casa de locos la llamaba ella, para sus adentros. ¿Cuándo se imaginó que acabaría viviendo así?

En la gran casa vivían 18 personas, sin contar los empleados:

-Candy (la más cuerda, y sin duda, verdadera jefa de la casa)

-Albert (dueño nominal de la casa, habitualmente en mítines políticos con su esposa)

-Patty (su esposa; no es alcance de nombre, por las vueltas que da la vida Patty acabó casándose con Albert)

-Leaf, Flower, River, Tree, Brooke: los cinco hijos de la feliz y ecológica pareja.

-Archie (apegado al clan)

-Annie (sigue a su marido donde sea)

-Alistear, Anthony, Mary (los tres hijos de la tranquila pareja)

-Elisa (divorciada, tuvo que ir a pedir caridad a sus parientes adinerados)

-Temístocles, Elizabeth, Arabella (los tres hijos de Elisa; eran adorables, muy a pesar de su madre)

-Neil (separado, la familia de su mujer lo echó de la casa y fue a pedir albergue a la casona)

-Theodore y Theodora (los hijos gemelos de Neil, que los fines de semana visitaban a su padre en la casona)

Candy reconocía que para las fiestas era espectacular, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un manicomio. Por eso salía tan temprano y prefería desayunar en el hospital. Un desayuno en esa casa bastaría para acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. La costumbre de desayunar en su trabajo había comenzado mucho antes, no tenía nada que ver con la llegada de Malcolm Granchester, por supuesto que no, a pesar de lo que insinuaba la doctora Joan Spencer.

Los empleados ya habían comenzado a preparar el desayuno para el familión. Candy se despidió de ellos, se robó un sándwich y subió a su auto. Neil venía llegando después de una noche de farra y saludó a Candy. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo, bella dama? – dijo él, arrodillándose.

-Cuando te decidas – respondió ella con un guiño. Neil lanzó una carcajada. Después tantos años, habían superado los problemas y al fin eran amigos que podían reírse del pasado.

-No arriesgues tu salud con tantas noches de juerga – le reprochó Candy antes de marchar. Neil hizo gesto de taparse los oídos y canturrear.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí – respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Candy meneó la cabeza y partió.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando se acercaba al hospital. "No es porque se parezca a Terry, es sólo porque... porque me emociona comenzar la jornada" – intentaba convencerse la pecosa, mordiéndose los labios. Estacionó su auto y comprobó con alegría que el chico estaba ahí, esperándola, como cada mañana. Dejó que él la ayudara a bajar, se enlazó a su brazo y se dirigieron al casino.

En el desayuno Malcolm la hizo reír imitando a funcionarios del hospital. Las carcajadas de ambos resonaban en el casino, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-Ella le dobla la edad – murmuró un doctor a su compañero.

-Dicen que salen juntos cada semana.

-Pues yo he oído que son amantes.

-Es un escándalo. Ella podría ser su madre. Alguien debería prohibir esto.

-¿Y quién se lo va a prohibir? – los interrumpió la doctora Spencer - ¿Usted, doctor Monroe, que persigue a las estudiantes de enfermería? ¿O usted, doctor Patenni, que mira furtivamente el baño de las pacientes? Me parece que no son más que dos viejos chismosos y harían mejor en callarse.

Los hombres callaron molestos y siguieron su desayuno. La doctora Spencer se alejó de ellos, enojadísima por las habladurías que cada día debía detener. No le había dicho nada a Candy, pues sabía que ella se avergonzaría al punto de dejar la amistad con el joven Granchester. ¿Por qué la gente insistía en meterse en lo que no le importaba?

Malcolm sabía lo de los chismes que corrían respecto a ellos, pero no se hacía mala sangre. Él no sentía que su relación con la señorita Andley fuese algo malo. Ella era todo para él: su amiga, su confidente, su mujer ideal.

"_Una madre"_, canturreó su conciencia, pero no era cierto. Era mejor que una madre. No podía compararla a Susana, la histérica, demandante y distante madre que le había tocado en suerte.

Una sola cosa molestaba mucho a Malcolm: Candy jamás lo había invitado a su casa. Primero pensó que era porque la enfermera Andley era muy discreta, pero después se enteró que la mayoría de los que trabajaban con Candy habían sido invitados alguna vez a cenar. Pero él, nunca. ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de su amistad?

Candy pensaba en lo mismo. Llevaban dos meses de amistad, y él seguramente había notado que jamás lo invitaba su casa. La razón era simple: no se atrevía. Al conocer su apellido, los adultos de la casa pensarían que la amistad con el hijo de su antiguo amor era, como mínimo, perniciosa; nadie le diría nada al joven, estaba segura, pero no creía poder soportar los interrogatorios de sus amigos, intentando convencerla de dejar esa relación con el hijo de Terruce Granchester.

Pero se acercaba la Navidad. El joven ya había expresado su determinación de quedarse en Chicago (afirmó que tenía mucho trabajo; la verdad es que deseaba pasar las fiestas con Candy) y si ella no lo invitaba a pasar la Navidad, sería doloroso para él, sin duda. ¿Qué hacer?

Los funcionarios se dirigieron a sus trabajos, y Malcolm, a sus clases. Entonces, uno de los doctores que habían hablado de más, el doctor Monroe, se acercó al joven:

-Supongo que ya te invitó a la fiesta de Navidad.

-¿Qué?

-La fiesta. No la del hospital, claro, sino la que se ofrece en su mansión. No la da ella sino el señor Andley, pero la señorita Andley siempre invita a sus amigos más cercanos. Y tú eres su amigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí... creo que se ha olvidado de invitarme.

-La enfermera Andley siempre ha sido algo distraída. Yo creo que necesita que le recuerdes lo de la invitación pendiente. A menos que se avergüence de ti...– y sin decir más, el doctor se alejó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Malcolm se fue preocupado a sus clases y estuvo distraído toda la mañana, pensando una y otra vez en Candy, y en las palabras del doctor.

-¿Se avergonzará de mí? – pensaba, sin poner atención a sus clases. La idea era dolorosa. Él se erguía orgulloso cuando paseaba con ella en el parque, hablaba de ella con sus amigos, incluso a veces la llevó a un bar de estudiantes, donde la enfermera tuvo gran éxito entre los jóvenes por su ingenio y alegría.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo: él no le había contado nada de Candy a su familia. Bueno, les había contado a sus hermanos y abuela que conoció a una mujer muy especial, y a su madre sólo le había dicho que estaba viendo a alguien. Su padre no sabía nada.

_¿Acaso yo también me avergüenzo de ella sin darme cuenta?_ – pensó. No, decidió. La situación era distinta. Él no podía confiarse a su abuela y hermanos porque esos asuntos como esos eran demasiado importantes como para decirlos por teléfono. Y a sus padres jamás les contaba nada, no confiaba en ellos. Pero él sabía que la enfermera Andley tenía una buena familia. ¿Acaso no les había contado a ellos de su amistad? Y vuelta a lo mismo. ¿Quizás ella se avergonzaba?

Él adoraba el suelo que pisaba Candy, pero también tenía su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a ser dejado de lado. Hablaría con ella, y aclararían esa situación.

Candy también estaba preocupada. Sabía que tenía que invitar al joven Granchester a la fiesta de Navidad, sería muy molesto para él que no lo hiciera, pero... entonces lo verían sus amigos y comenzarían los molestos interrogatorios. Hasta que se le ocurrió la solución perfecta.

-¡Disfraces! – exclamó. Claro, cómo no pensó antes en eso. Fiesta de Navidad con disfraces. Nadie se daría cuenta de quién era realmente Malcolm Granchester, y no habría consecuencias.

Mientras, en Hollywood el actor Terruce Granchester acababa de arreglar con su agente una suspensión de sus compromisos de fin de año. Viajaría el día de Navidad a Chicago, llegaría de sorpresa y se llevaría a Malcolm con él para pasar una verdadera Navidad en familia. Era perfecto.

En Chicago, en el almuerzo, Candy hizo al joven Malcolm el hombre más feliz del mundo al invitarlo a su fiesta de Navidad y prometer su ayuda para elegir el disfraz.

¡Al fin iría a su casa! ¡Conocería a su familia! Malcolm saltaba de felicidad camino a su hotel. Pero el viejo dolor del pecho lo hizo doblarse un poco antes de llegar hasta casi hacerlo caer al suelo, sin embargo respiró hondo y después de unos minutos se sintió mejor

-Algún día sabré cómo detener esto – murmuró, y entró al lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera Parte

-Una fiesta de disfraces... – dijo Albert.

-¡¿Una fiesta de disfraces?! – se emocionaron Patty, Annie y Elisa.

-¿Una fiesta de _disfraces_? – dudó Archie.

-¡¡¡Una fiesta de disfraces!!! – se alegraron los niños, y Neil.

Nadie osó negarse al deseo de Candy, de convertir la fiesta de Navidad en una fiesta de disfraces, a pesar del corto tiempo disponible. Sólo dos semanas. Se avisó a todos los invitados de la modificación y se agotaron en pocos días los disfraces de la ciudad.

Los Andley decidieron que todos en la familia usarían una misma temática: las máscaras antiguas. Esto por idea de Candy, que deseaba que los rostros de los invitados estuvieran lo más tapados posible. Así nadie se fijaría en Malcolm, ni en el parecido de éste con Susana y Terry.

Las dos semanas que faltaban para la gran fiesta pasaron rápidamente. Susana puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que Malcolm no iría a casa para Navidad, pero él no le hizo caso. Su madre se enojaba por todo. Le dio pena, eso sí, la resignación de su abuela y sus hermanos menores. A su padre ni siquiera pensó en avisarle.

Las enfermeras estaban muy emocionadas con el evento. Todas las que trabajaban en la sección de Candy habían sido invitadas y prepararon sus trajes con gran cuidado. Esperaban pescar un "pez gordo" entre los invitados de la fiesta.

También los niños de la casa Andley estaban felices. Los habían dejado disfrazarse de superhéroes, aunque se salieran del tema de la fiesta, así que todos decidieron se Superman y Batman. Tenían pensado hacer un pequeño acto antes de la cena, que prepararon con gran cuidado. Era una representación del Nacimiento, pero en vez de animales habría superhéroes. Lo encontraban de lo más original.

Hasta que llegó el gran día.

Malcolm se disfrazaría del Zorro. No tenía mucho de veneciano, pero a él le encantó el traje negro con la mascarita y el sombrero a tono, así que hizo caso omiso al tema de la fiesta. Ese día no hubo clases, por lo que estuvo toda la mañana probándose el traje y practicando poses elegantes frente al espejo. De pronto, llaman a la puerta:

-¡Sorpresa! – casi sin poder creerlo, Malcolm estaba siendo abrazado por su padre. Correspondió automáticamente al abrazo, hasta que reaccionó y se apartó de un salto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Feliz Navidad también para ti, Malcolm. ¡Vine a buscarte! ¡Nos iremos a Nueva York! Me prestaron un avión y nos están esperando. Será una gran sorpresa para tu abuela y tus hermanos. ¡Navidad en familia!

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! Papá, yo soy adulto y tengo compromisos...

-¿Qué compromiso puede ser más importante que... – Terruce entró sin permiso a la habitación de su hijo y vio el disfraz sobre la cama – Ah, una fiesta. Así que esto es lo importante.

El padre se sentó en el borde de la cama con expresión apesadumbrada. Malcolm sintió algo de remordimientos.

-Papá, no es que no me importe la familia, sólo que...

-Es por una chica, ¿verdad?

-Algo así...

-Cómo que algo así. Supongo que no será por un varón, ¿verdad? – Terruce miró a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles de la habitación de su hijo. Muy ordenado, tal como él. Sin fotos familiares, igual que lo hacía él. Cero apego a la familia, tal como su padre. De tal palo tal astilla. De pronto se le ocurrió algo espectacular. Sonrió con gran felicidad mirando el disfraz.

-¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Malcolm, suspicaz.

-El avión que pedí es del estudio. Hay trajes de época en él.

Malcolm comprendió rápidamente.

-Oh, no, papá...

-Nadie me reconocerá. Iré de Zorro, hay un traje casi igual al tuyo.

-No, papá, me opongo.

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu viejo padre?

-Sí.

-No seas irrespetuoso, Malcolm. Vine a Chicago a buscarte; y si no te llevo conmigo, al menos pasaré la Navidad junto a ti.

Malcolm suspiró, molesto; iba a negarse, pero se fijó en la expresión anhelante de su padre y no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.

-Vamos por tu disfraz y después pasamos a la fiesta.

Terruce abrazó a su hijo y salió alegremente. Malcolm tomó su disfraz, suspiró con resignación y lo siguió.

Llegaron un poco atrasados a la fiesta. Como tenían el mismo disfraz y la misma contextura, lucían prácticamente idénticos.

Primero entró Malcolm, que era el que tenía la invitación. Acordaron que después la lanzaría por una ventana, Terruce la tomaría y se colaría a la fiesta.

Había por lo menos doscientos invitados, y más de la mitad eran niños. Malcolm estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por un grupo de tres Batman y dos Superman, cuando Candy apareció a salvarlo. Tenía una máscara encarnada, un hermoso vestido de igual color – escotadísimo – y el cabello suelto le caía en suaves ondas cubriendo sus hombros.

-Te demoraste, Zorro de la Vega – le reclamó ella - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Surgió un imprevisto.

-Vamos que quiero presentarte a mi familia. Estamos en un salón más pequeño, aquí la bulla es impresionante.

-Vamos. Pero antes quiero acercarme a la ventana.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver las estrellas – respondió rápidamente. Se acercó a la ventana y tiró la invitación. Su padre, que esperaba abajo, la tomó y se escabulló a la entrada principal.

Candy miró divertida a Malcolm, sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró.

-Vamos que te voy a presentar – le dijo -. No menciones tu apellido.

-¿Por qué? – dudó él, desconfiado.

-Te van preguntar por tu famosa familia y no te dejarán en paz. Confía en mí, no les digas tu apellido. – Candy ya tenía preparada esa excusa - Y no te saques la máscara. Recuerda que es una de las reglas de la fiesta.

Lo llevó a un salón pequeño, donde estaban reunidos los adultos de la fiesta, huyendo del bullicio de los niños y jóvenes. Casi parecía una fiesta paralela con música suave y conversaciones en voz baja.

Candy se acercó a tres mujeres que conversaban en un sofá. Elisa, Patty y Annie dejaron de hablar y los miraron con curiosidad.

-Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Malcolm. Es estudiante de medicina en mi hospital.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que conocemos al galán misterioso! – dijo Annie.

-¡Annie! – reclamó Candy, algo ruborizada. Malcolm hizo una reverencia para ocultar su turbación.

-Gusto en conocerte. Es bueno que Candy se haga de nuevos amigos – dijo Elisa.

-Y amigos tan guapos, además – coqueteó Patty. Las tres rieron fuertemente, turbando a Candy y Malcolm. Tres hombres se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa, tanta alegría? – dijo Neil.

-Candy nos presentó a su amigo, Malcolm – dijo Patty.

Malcolm hizo otra reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerte, Malcolm. ¿Eres médico en el hospital de Chicago? – preguntó Albert.

-Soy estudiante, seré médico en cinco o seis años – dijo Malcolm. Un silencio acogió su respuesta. Los hombres estaban sacando cuentas.

-Eres muy joven... – dijo Archie.

-Sólo en edad – se defendió Malcolm.

-Pues creo que los jóvenes tienen derecho a divertirse – dijo Neil.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estás afuera tan tarde? – preguntó Archie.

-Mi madre no me controla – dijo Malcolm.

-Pues creo que un chico de tu edad debería avisarle a su madre...

-¿Por qué no vamos al salón grande? – sugirió Annie.

-Claro, Annie, escapemos de las discusiones – dijo Archie, burlesco.

-Cállate, Archie – respondió ella -, creo que has bebido demasiado ponche. Vamos al salón.

Todos siguieron a Annie, y se distribuyeron por el salón. Malcolm iba pegadito a Candy, hasta que Annie la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó al baño.

-¿Cuál es tu idea? – la encaró.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Candy, ese niño es muy joven para ti. ¿Cuál es tu idea? ¿Qué es para ti?

-Es sólo un amigo.

-Ese amigo está totalmente embobado contigo. Se le nota en los ojos. Y creo que a ti te gusta porque sus ojos se parecen a ya-sabes-quien.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Candy se alarmó. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del parentesco?

-Son muy parecidos. Creo que te gusta por eso. Candy, no juegues con el muchacho. Puedes romperle el corazón.

-Sólo somos amigos y él lo sabe – se defendió Candy.

-Pues te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a tu amigo en esta fiesta. Hay muchas jovencitas que podrían enamorarse en serio de él. Déjalo que conozca a alguien.

Candy suspiró. Era verdad; ella no podía querer a Malcolm como él lo merecía. Era necesario dejarlo conocer a jóvenes de su edad, y la fiesta era el lugar preciso para hacerlo.

-Yo le presentaré a unas chicas. Ya verás que alguna le gusta. Espera acá un momento y luego sal. Él ya estará bailando para entonces.

Annie salió del baño y Candy se sentó a esperar. Pensó en Terry y en el baile en el Festival de Mayo, hace más de veinte años. Ella llevaba un traje de Julieta y una máscara igual a esta.

-¿Será que me ama? – se preguntó – No. Yo me habría dado cuenta. No es amor lo que siente por mí, es... – cerró los ojos buscando la palabra precisa -. Es amistad. Una amistad que no es amor de pareja, una amistad que comprende y acompaña. Quizás es algo así como amor... no sé.

Salió del baño y caminó por entre los invitados, rechazando a los numerosos caballeros que le pedían un baile. No quería divertirse. De hecho, le empezó a doler la cabeza y estaba pensando en retirarse de la fiesta.

-Estamos bajo el muérdago – le dijo una voz muy conocida, a sus espaldas.

_Annie no logró convencerlo de bailar con alguna jovencita_, pensó Candy, fastidiada...

-Pero no es buena idea – respondió, girando hacia él.

-Lo sé, pero dicen que en Navidad suceden los milagros. Y estoy viviendo uno, pecosa.

Candy miró a los ojos al hombre disfrazado de Zorro, pensando que alucinaba. Pero el aroma de ese hombre no correspondía a un espejismo, ese aroma...

-¿Terry? – murmuró, mientras acariciaba lentamente el rostro del enmascarado.

Nadie reparaba en ellos. Eran solamente una más de las parejas de ese baile.

-Estamos bajo el muérdago, y es la tradición que nos demos un beso – dijo él.

La había visto desde que ella salió del baño. Deambulaba por el lugar buscando a su hijo, cuando la vio. Se frotó los ojos y ella seguía allí. A pesar de los años transcurridos y el disfraz de Julieta, la reconoció sin problemas. Seguía igual que siempre. Más bella, si se podía. Y ese disfraz... había bailado con ella hace tantos años, ella de Julieta, y el disfraz era tan parecido... casi podía escuchar ese viejo vals.

La siguió sin atreverse a hablarle hasta que la vio bajo el muérdago. Y las palabras salieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Candy miraba al hombre frente a ella sin atreverse a pestañear; quizás él desaparecería si cerraba los ojos. Sonrió.

-¿Terry? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-El mismo. No has cambiado, Candy. O sí; estás más bella que nunca.

-Tú no has cambiado. Un actor exitoso, padre de familia...

-Un hombre enamorado sin esperanzas.

-Más de veinte años sin vernos.

-Un milagro, Candy. Milagro de Navidad.

-Y bajo el muérdago...

Candy cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro con los labios entreabiertos. Terry se acercó a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso largo, sereno, suave, un beso que había tardado veinte años en nacer; ambos lo habían guardado para el otro todo ese tiempo.

-No puede ser... – dijo alguien cerca de ellos, con la voz de Terry, pero que no era Terry.

Terry y Candy se separaron y miraron azorados a Malcolm, que tenía una mueca dolorosa en el rostro. Apretó los labios y se fue corriendo.

-¡Malcolm! – exclamó Terry, pero el ruido de la fiesta amortiguó su voz. Candy se tapó la boca.

-Malcolm – susurró Candy -, perdóname...

Terry la miró.

-Tú eras la persona que detenía a Malcolm en Chicago... Lo siento, lo siento tanto... – se sentó y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-No es tu culpa, yo debí de haber sido más precavida...

-Candy, no digas eso. Él es sólo un niño enamorado. A menos que tú y él...

-No, sólo éramos amigos. Por lo menos de mi parte.

-Gran padre que soy. Mi hijo se enamora y me ve con su amor. Me ve engañando a su madre con la mujer que él ama.

-No te culpes. Ve a hablar con él, explícale...

-¿Qué le explico, Candy? ¿Qué no amo a su madre, que aún estoy locamente enamorado de mi novia del colegio, que si de mí dependiera él no habría nacido?

-Iremos los dos.

-Será peor si te ve conmigo.

Candy reconoció que era cierto.

-Dile que no sabías quién era yo. Dile que sólo besaste a una extraña. Que yo te obligué...

-Y hacerte aparecer a ti como la mala. Eso no lo haré.

-Pues tienes que decirle algo. No puedes dejar que esto se quede así.

Terry comprendió que Candy tenía razón. Dejó la fiesta y llegó a la habitación del hotel de su hijo. Golpeó, amenazó y suplicó, pero Malcolm no se dignó ni siquiera a contestar. Se sentía como un niño traicionado, estúpido, ingenuo... ¿cómo pudo haber tenido esperanzas en ser alguien especial para ella? Seguramente todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella solo estaba interesada en conocer al famoso actor Terruce Granchester, y no escuchó nada de lo que él le decía. Maldito Granchester. Maldita Candy, a quien confió sus sueños e ilusiones, que aparentaba apoyarlo para luego preferir a su padre.

Terry finalmente se cansó de llamar y suplicar, y se durmió al amanecer frente a la habitación del hijo. Éste había ordenado sus cosas, pasó por encima del cuerpo dormido de su padre y dejó Chicago para nunca más volver. Al menos eso creía él, hasta que el dolor del pecho lo hizo gritar y doblarse, para luego caer al lado de su padre con un gemido ronco.

Terry despertó de inmediato y reaccionó rápido: llamó a una ambulancia y tomó la mano de su hijo mientras la esperaban. Malcolm se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo.

Antes de las nueve de la mañana estaban en el hospital. La doctora Spencer, que tenía el turno de esa hora, atendió al chico y tranquilizó al padre, aunque no le gustaban los síntomas que veía.

Terry pensó que Candy no debía saber nada; se sentiría culpable. Tan culpable como él. Se paseó nervioso por los pasillos del hospital, ignorando las miradas asombradas de los funcionarios que lo habían reconocido.

Una de las enfermeras fue la que llamó a Candy, no por la enfermedad de Malcolm, sino porque estaba emocionada de ver ahí tan famoso actor y necesitaba comunicárselo a alguien.

Candy llegó en un santiamén al hospital, creyendo que Terry era el que tenía algún problema. Grande fue su alivio al encontrarlo sano y salvo.

-Terry... ¿qué haces aquí?¿Te pasó algo?

Terry por un momento quiso mentirle, pero prefirió la verdad.

-Mi hijo... Candy, qué he hecho.

Se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, mientras le contaba que Malcolm había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Nadie se extrañó de la escena. La enfermera Andley era famosa por su capacidad de consolar a los desesperados. ¿Por qué alguien iba a pensar mal de verla abrazando a un hombre que lloraba?

Candy aguantó las lágrimas, desconcertada por la información. ¿Un ataque? ¿Tan joven? Lo sentó en el sofá del pasillo y prometió averiguar cómo estaba Malcolm.

La doctora Spencer lo estaba operando; dijeron que aún no sabían cómo saldrían las cosas. Candy volvió donde Terry y le llevó un vaso de agua.

-Bebe, te tranquilizará.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Aún no se acaba la operación; no se sabe nada. Creo que debes decirle a su madre...

-A Susana no. Es demasiado histérica, además no se lleva bien con él.

-Pero es su madre...

-Le preguntaré a Malcolm cuando hablemos.

-Te acompañaré. También quiero hablar con él.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero al fin la doctora Spencer salió de la sala de operaciones y se dirigió a hablar con Terry y Candy.

-Tiene una afección muy grave al corazón. Se nota que la arrastra hace años. ¿Qué medicamento tomaba?

-¿Medicamento? ¿Afección al corazón? – el rostro desconcertado de Terry le indicó a la doctora que no tenía idea.

-Gran padre es usted – masculló la mujer. Hermoso, viril, elegante... pero un descastado. Gracias a Dios ella se había casado con un hombre común y corriente, que era un buen hombre de familia.

-Le preguntaré a su madre – dijo Terry, y partió en busca de un teléfono.

-No seas cruel con él – pidió Candy, cuando se quedaron solas.

-Es que me enerva, Candy. Estos hombres que no son capaces de cuidar a sus crías. Pero me sorprende verte aquí, consolándolo. Creí que ese actor no te gustaba. Además, es tu día libre.

-Lo conozco desde hace años – confesó ella, sin reflexionar. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.

-¿Eres su amante? – preguntó Joan Spencer después de un rato. Eso explicaría muchas de las extrañas costumbres de la enfermera Andley. Candy la miró indignada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ayer recién nos vimos, después de veinte años.

-Y supongo que Malcolm los vio en algo.

-Yo no sabía que él nos observaba. Me dejé llevar... estúpidamente me dejé llevar. ¿Está bien? ¿Vivirá?

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa – dijo la doctora -, ese ataque era algo que le sucedería tarde o temprano.

Terry volvió con la cara desencajada.

-Susana no sabía nada de un tratamiento – dijo -, pero llamé a mi madre, y ella sí estaba enterada. Grandes padres que somos... – una sonrisa sarcástica asomó en su rostro –Ella vendrá a Chicago. Estará al atardecer. Susana no quiso venir. Dice que los hospitales le traen malos recuerdos.

Terry no mencionó las palabras exactas de Susana, _"Él eligió vivir en Chicago, si quiere que yo lo cuide en la enfermedad, que se venga a la casa. Yo no pienso cuidarlo en un hospital, donde pueda estar rondando alguna enfermera ramera"_

Aunque la doctora Spencer se moría de ganas de saber más del detalle del antiguo romance de Candy, fue lo bastante discreta para dejarlos solos. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Malcolm, que aún estaba dormido. A eso de las seis, llegó Eleanor.

Abrazó a su hijo y miró con incredulidad a Candy. Luego le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Algo bueno salió de este problema – dijo -, te reencontraste con este cabeza hueca.

Candy no pudo más que sonreír, hasta que se puso a llorar.

-Pues yo fui la culpable de que esto pasara – y le contó la historia de su amistad con Malcolm, que terminó abruptamente el día anterior.

-No te sientas culpable del enamoramiento de ese muchacho – dijo Eleanor -. Es posible que haya visto en ti la imagen de madre perfecta, la que no tiene en casa. Un complejo de Edipo.

-¿Cómo es eso del tratamiento de Malcolm? – cambió de tema Candy.

-Malcolm tiene un problema en una válvula. Tomaba pastillas y se inyectaba, yo me ocupé eso hasta que él cumplió catorce y me dijo que deseaba administrarse él solo el tratamiento.

-No tenía idea...- dijo Terry.

-Te lo dije varias veces. Te escribí. Supongo que no hiciste caso.

-¿Y cómo es que Susana no lo sabía?

-Nunca quiso hablar del tema. Le horrorizaba la idea que Malcolm fuera al hospital.

-Grandes padres que somos. Nuestros hijos tienen problemas y son otros los que se hacen cargo. Y ahora... ¿Va a morir, doctora?

-Lo siento, señor Granchester. Lo siento mucho. – respondió la doctora.

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por leer!!! A partir de ahora la historia se pone algo rara… es que estaba con insomnio, y puede que sea extraño lo que pase en la cuarta parte.

En fin, chicas, muchas gracias por apoyar esta pequeña locura, agradezco infinitamente cada review, me encanta leerlos, ojalá que sigan llegando!!!

Chao, hasta después de Navidad…


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: lo que sigue es parte de una noche de insomnio… por favor, que los tomatazos sean amables… ojalá que no lo encuentren muy rebuscado n i ridículo. En fin. Ahí les va:

Cuarta parte y final

_Desperté y vi que no estaba donde siempre estoy. Mi cuerpo descansaba en una camilla rodeado de varias personas. Por un momento no supe quién era ni lo que me pasaba. Salí flotando, y me encontré con un hombre que lloraba abrazado a una hermosa mujer rubia. "Papá y mamá, estoy bien, no se preocupen", quise decirles, pero las palabras no me salían. Tampoco podía entender lo que hablaban. Hasta que recordé que esa mujer no era mi madre, era mi amor, mi traicionero amor. Lo recordé todo, que se besaba con mi padre, que salí corriendo y después lo escuché a él pidiéndome perdón. Mi cuerpo me reclamó. El dolor en el pecho era fuerte, pero podía dominarlo. Sin embargo, después sentí un agradable mareo que me hizo dormir. Es el fin, pensé, la enfermedad me venció._

_Dejé de medicarme a los quince años. Ni mi abuela se dio cuenta, porque yo me aseguraba de colocar los envases vacíos de remedios tirados por ahí para que todos pensaran que seguía administrándome esas drogas. Pero no, esas drogas me adormilaban y no me dejaban estudiar bien. Y yo que quería ser un médico, necesitaba de toda mi concentración. Una vez que fuera médico estudiaría sobre mi condición y encontraría una cura que no incluyera drogas soporíferas._

_Pero la enfermedad me ganó. Sabía que apostaba contra la muerte, pero los jóvenes nos creemos inmortales y no pensamos en el fin._

_No me arrepiento; voy a morir, pero seguí mi sueño. Prefiero morir joven y feliz, antes de haber sido un don nadie, simplemente el hijo de un actorzuelo famosillo._

_Debería seguir durmiendo, pero necesito despertar y cantarle a mi padre unas cuantas verdades._

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Eleanor con dulzura cuando su nieto despertó al fin.

-Bien, considerando lo que me pasó – respondió Malcolm, intentando enderezarse. El dolor le impidió moverse.

-¿Hace cuánto dejaste el tratamiento?

-Hace años. Abuela, esas drogas me estaban volviendo idiota. Tuve que hacerlo.

-Pero pusiste en riesgo tu vida...

-No es algo tan terrible, abuela. De todas formas pensaba viajar a Inglaterra y alistarme en el ejército. Igual hubiera muerto antes de seis meses...

Las lágrimas de su abuela le indicaron que había hablado demasiado. La tomó de las manos y se las besó.

-Abuela, sólo a ti te echaré de menos. Bueno, a ti y a mis hermanos.

-¡No digas eso! Te mejorarás, arreglarás las cosas con tus padres, y...

Malcolm rió amargamente.

-¡Arreglar las cosas con Granchester! Lo único que desearía ahora es un notario para cambiar mi apellido y morir como un Baker, como hijo tuyo, abuela. No quiero nada que me ate a ese señor.

-No hables de morir.

-Yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, abuela. Sin los medicamentos, los médicos no me daban más de tres años de vida. Llevo casi cinco años sin tratamiento, he superado todas las expectativas y sé que estoy viviendo tiempo prestado.

-Siempre hay esperanza.

-La muerte no me asusta, abuela. He tenido una buena vida. Lo único que me molesta es la traición de mi padre, y la de _ella..._

-Te aseguro que estás equivocado.

-¿En qué Yo mismo los vi besándose. Parecieron años que los miraba mientras yo sentía que el mundo se terminaba para mí. Mi padre y la mujer que amo... que amaba.

-No creo que la hayas amado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? Ella era perfecta. Gentil, amable, bella, comprensiva.

-¿Con un cuerpo de ensueño, caderas perfectas, piel que invitaba a acariciarla y una promesa de sensaciones placenteras en una noche de pasión?

-¡Abuela! – Malcolm enrojeció - ¿Cómo te atreves? La señorita Andley es una dama, jamás me atrevería a pensar en ella en esos términos.

-Entonces la admirabas, Malcolm. Ella era una imagen materna, la madre ideal.

Malcolm meditó unos minutos.

-Eso no cambia lo que pasó. Igual se besó con mi padre. Él sabía que yo la amaba.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿La presentaste ante él como "la mujer que amo"?

-Pero ella sabía que yo...

-¿Le confesaste a ella tus sentimientos?

-No, es que... yo soy tan joven, y ella...

-¿Cómo podrían saber que te estaban traicionando, entonces?

-Pero no puedes negar que se besaban. Él es un hombre casado, y ella lo sabía. Eso es innegable.

-Mira, recién sacas a colación lo del matrimonio de tu padre. Déjame contarte una historia...

_Fue así como me enteré de todo. Tan jóvenes y alegres, con la vida por delante, Candy y Terry se conocieron en el colegio en Londres; la vida los separó y la vida los volvió a juntar. Terry conoció a Susana, quien amó la belleza y el talento de Terry, intentó separarlo de Candy y no pudo; pero entonces el destino fatal la ayudó, ella salvó a Terry de la muerte y quedó inválida. Terry no la quería y ella intentó matarse, o por lo menos amenazó con hacerlo. Candy la salvó de suicidarse. Yo no le hubiera creído; mi madre todavía amenaza con suicidarse cada dos o tres meses. _

_Candy renunció a Terry y le pidió que cuidara a Susana. Terry hizo lo que pudo, pero la vida con Susana es casi insoportable. Si lo sabré yo._

_Candy debió haber sido mi madre, pero en ese caso yo no sería yo. No sería Malcolm Granchester el enfermo del corazón, el mal que me transmitió mi abuelo Marlowe, sería un joven feliz, apegado a su familia y completamente inconsciente del dolor. Pero las cosas no salieron así, soy Malcolm, hijo de una familia podrida y... ¿con tendencias suicidas? ¿Por eso dejé de medicarme? ¿Quería morir?_

_Conocí a Candy y algún gen que mi padre me transmitió me hizo amarla. Quizás si no tuviera esta enfermedad algún día este enamoramiento de niño se hubiera convertido en algo más, pero no lo creo. Ella jamás habría accedido. Sólo me veía como al hijo de Granchester, pero no el Granchester famoso que todos conocen sino el que sólo le pertenece a ella, el hombre que jamás ha dejado de amarla en estos veinte años._

_Al fin entiendo a mi padre, ahora que me voy a morir. Lo entiendo y lo perdono. Su vida no ha sido fácil, él necesitaba a una mujer fuerte que lo amara por lo que era, no una mujer como Susana, que lo amaba por lo que parecía. Pobre padre. _

_Esta familia podrida necesita nueva vida, nueva sangre. Mi padre jamás se atrevería a pedirle el divorcio a Susana para casarse con Candy, pero debe hacerlo. Ella es la madre para nosotros. Para mis hermanos, mejor dicho. Esos salvajes necesitan a alguien que los ame y se preocupe por ellos. Necesitan saber cómo es el amor verdadero, o se criarán como yo. Como un suicida, una copia fiel de mi padre, el descastado._

-Quiero hablar con ellos – dijo Malcolm.

Candy y Terry entraron con la cabeza gacha a la habitación del chico. La doctora Spencer ya había hablado con ellos. La muerte se esperaba para pocas horas. No sentiría dolor; caería en periodos de inconciencia y se iría durante el sueño.

Había recomendado que llamaran a la madre y a los hermanos. Susana volvió a negarse a ir; la muerte inminente de su hijo la conmocionó. No podía creerlo. Dejó, eso sí, que fueran los gemelos Eleanor y Derek con la abuela Marlowe. Pero cuando se enteró de que Candy acompañaba a Terry,denegó el permiso. Por suerte la abuela Marlowe se impuso y los chicos viajaron en avión a despedirse de su hermano mayor.

-Necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes – dijo Malcolm a Candy y Terry -. Sé que voy a morir.

-Hijo, no hables de eso...

-La doctora Spencer puede hacer milagros, la medicina está tan avanzada...

-Vamos, soy médico; no creo en imposibles. Soy consciente de que yo mismo labré mi destino, y no me arrepiento. Si no fuera por esta enfermedad no habría querido ser médico, y no te habría conocido, señorita Candy – sonrió amistosamente a la enfermera.

-Ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo, Malcolm. Y lo de anoche... no te imaginas cuánto hemos sufrido por haberte dañado...

-Lo de anoche – la interrumpió Malcolm - fue la consecuencia lógica de esa historia que ustedes han arrastrado por veinte años. La abuela Eleanor me lo contó todo. Ahora te comprendo, papá, pero al mismo tiempo te encuentro un estúpido. Lo siento. Yo no hubiera renunciado al amor de mi vida.

-Era mi deber, Malcolm. Y aunque me he arrepentido toda mi vida, algo bueno salió de todo eso: tú. Y tus hermanos. Jamás renunciaría a ustedes.

-Pues hasta ahora no te has comportado como un buen padre. Y mis hermanos necesitan una madre, un padre, una familia. Júrame que ellos tendrán la familia que yo no tuve.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a morir, papá. Siento como mi corazón se detiene, y sé que me queda poco. Antes de morir, júrame que mis hermanos tendrán una familia.

-¿Quieres que deje mi carrera, que vuelva a Nueva York? Haré lo que tú quieras, Malcolm, pero no hables de la muerte...

-Eres un estúpido, papá... – murmuró Malcolm -. ¿Aún no entiendes lo que quiero? Susana no es una madre, nunca lo ha sido. Susana aún es una niña mimada que se lamenta porque no puede alcanzar la luna. Mis hermanos necesitan una madre. Necesitan a Candy. Yo la necesitaba, pero equivoqué los verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Candy.

-Quiero que ustedes se casen. Que mis hermanos vivan acá en Chicago, lejos de todo ese barullo de Nueva York, de Hollywood, que tengan una familia que los apoye y que sepan lo que es una madre de verdad. Lo que yo tanto necesité a su edad. Mi abuela me ayudó, pero no es lo mismo...

Candy enrojeció y miró a Terry. Éste le devolvió la mirada y se mordió los labios.

-Creo que le pides mucho a Candy, hijo...

-Ella lo hará. Es la petición de un moribundo. ¿Lo harás, Candy?

-No hables de muerte, Malcolm – suplicó ella.

-Candy, por favor... necesito sabe que cuento contigo.

-Si Susana no se opone...

-¡Claro que se opondrá! Pero yo sé lo que es mejor para mis hermanos. Deben jurarme que lo cumplirán. Mi muerte debe servir de algo. Díganme, ¿aún se aman? ¿O lo de anoche sólo fue un juego?

Ambos bajaron la vista.

-Yo sé que él aún no te olvida, Candy. Y el hecho de jamás preguntarme por mi padre, de omitirlo en nuestras conversaciones, me hace pensar que aún sientes algo por él.

-Pero el escándalo... – dijo Candy.

-A la mierda el escándalo. Se avecina una guerra, el mundo está en crisis, y piensan en el escándalo social. Vamos, atinen de una vez y prométanmelo.

Malcolm les tomó las manos y las unió.

-Prométanmelo.

_Por un momento me sentí como el sacerdote que une a una pareja de jovencitos en matrimonio. Las manos de ambos temblaban, sudaban y estaban frías como el hielo. Yo ya no sentía casi nada, excepto el contacto de esas manos que ahora estaban jurándome que cumplirían lo que les pedí._

_Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Adiviné que, de no ser por mí, se hubieran agarrado a besos. Me reí, pero sólo me salió una especie de ronquido de la garganta. Empecé a dormirme mientras Candy masajeaba mi pecho intentando reanimar mi corazón._

_De pronto me encontré de vuelta en el baile de Navidad, junto a la sobrina de Candy, Elizabeth, que bailaba conmigo por indicación de Annie. Tenía aproximadamente mi edad. Era rubia, como Candy, pero sin pecas. Si no hubiera estado obsesionado con un imposible, pensé, quizás podría haberla amado. _

_Después ella me llevó a una playa donde mis hermanos estaban construyendo un fuerte. Quise quedarme a jugar con ellos, pero una ola me arrastró de vuelta a la realidad._

_Mis hermanos menores me estaban mirando. La pequeña Eleanor lloraba y Derek, hombre al fin y al cabo, aguantaba las lágrimas mientras la barbilla le temblaba. Un poco más allá pude ver a mi abuela Marlowe que lloraba abrazada a mi abuela Eleanor. Papá y Candy estaban apoyados contra una pared._

_-¿Te vas a morir? – preguntó Derek. Ya no pude responderle. Sólo parpadeé._

_-¿Qué será de nosotros sin ti? Papá ya no volverá a vernos. Mamá siempre decía que, si iba a casa, era por ti. Tú eres su favorito – dijo Eleanor._

_-Papá... – logré musitar. Él se acercó rápidamente. Candy vino con él, y no me asombré de ver cómo los gemelos la abrazaban. También llevaban el gen de "amor por Candy" en ellos._

_-Malcolm, todos estamos acá – dijo mi padre. La abuela Marlowe se acercó a mí y me acarició la frente._

_-Tu madre no vino, querido, su frágil salud... – pero no terminó de hablar, pues un sollozo la detuvo. Se alejó de mí y la oí decir que jamás perdonaría a su hija._

_-No... – alcancé a decir, pero de nuevo caí en la inconsciencia y me encontré en el mar, Candy y Terry estaban en la playa con los gemelos que hacían un fuerte, ellos se veían más grandes y yo también estaba, pero yo no era yo sino un bebé, el bebé Malcolm hijo de Candy y Terry. No creo en la reencarnación pero me gustaría creer. Quiero volver y vivir lo que no pude. No creo en Dios pero le pediría eso. Volver._

_Desperté por tercera y última vez. Ahora estaba más fuerte y le tomé la mano a mi abuela Marlowe. "Perdona a tu hija", le dije, y la hice llorar. Se alejó de mi cama. Mi padre se acercó a la cabecera y le susurré que no olvidara la promesa. Le pedí a Candy un beso en la frente. El primer beso de mi madre._

_Vuelvo dormir y estoy en un jardín. Descanso con mi cabeza en las rodillas de una desconocida. De pronto me encuentro flotando y veo a mis padres – Terry y Candy – que lloran por la partida de Malcolm. Mucha gente llora por él, pero yo ya no soy Malcolm. El cadáver es llevado a Nueva York y veo a Candy en el avión con Terry, los gemelos – mis hermanos – no se separan de ella. Elegí bien a mi madre._

_Susana sufre, pero no por Malcolm sino por ella, al pensar que es una madre que perdió a un hijo. Es la figura central del funeral, arrojándose sobre el ataúd y culpando a Terry de lo que pasó. Además le arrojó a mi madre – Candy – unas flores, pero mi madre no se inmutó._

_El tiempo pasa rápido por acá. Dormí un rato y al despertar veo que han pasado meses, mis hermanos están más grandes y celebran en un salón en Chicago el matrimonio de mis padres, que aún no son mis padres. El lugar está lleno y mis hermanos juegan a las escondidas con sus nuevos primos, mis futuros primos. Jamás los vi tan felices._

_Por una ventana veo a mi antigua madre en Nueva York. Está en un café y un hombre habla con ella. Susana ríe, agita el cabello coqueta y deja que él le bese la mano. Se ve feliz. Creo que me ha olvidado._

_Me siento tranquilo. Despierto por última vez en el interior del cuerpo de mi madre. Pronto olvidaré que fui Malcolm y volveré a nacer. Seré Malcolm también, pero otro, un bebé deseado y feliz, sano y sin preocupaciones. Tendré una familia. Dormiré algunos meses más y despertaré siendo otro._

-¡Es un varón!

-Déjenme verlo. Terry, tiene tus ojos. Y con lo pálido que es, tendrá mis pecas... vaya...

-Derek, Elaine, es un varón.

-¡Malcolm! Papá, prometiste que le llamaríamos Malcolm si era niño.

-A Malcolm le gustaría.

-Pues Malcolm se llamará.

Fin


End file.
